Girl Scouts Western Pennsylvania
The Girl Scouts of Western Pennsylvania Council was formed through the merger of five regional councils: Keystone, Girl Scouts of Beaver and Lawrence Counties, Girl Scouts of Penn Lakes Council, Girl Scouts of Talus Rock Council and Girl Scouts-Trillium Council. Headquarters: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, US Website: http://www.gswpa.org Mission Girl Scouting builds girls of courage, confidence, and character, who make the world a better place. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Daisies Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Award and the Bridge to Brownies Award. Brownies Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Juniors Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Cadettes Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Seniors Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Ambassadors Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Cookies Main article: Girl Scout Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Trefoils * Girl Scout S'mores * Tagalongs * Savannah Smiles * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Toffee-tastic 5 Life Skills # Goal Setting # Decision Making # Money Management # People Skills # Business Ethics Badges Daisies * Money Counts Badge- The Daises get this badge learn about money and it's worth. * Making Choices Badge- The Daises get this badge by knowing how to make choices using money. * Count It Up Badge- The Daises get this badge by seeing how cookie money adds up. * Talk It Up Badge- The Dasies get this badge by deciding how to best use cookie profits. Brownies * Money Manager Badge- * Philanthropist Badge- * Meet My Customers Badge- The Brownies get this badge by finding customers and be comfortable selling to them. * Give Back Badge- The Brownies get this badge by learning how businesses help others. * Inventor Badge- Juniors * Business Owner Badge- * Savvy Shopper Badge- * Cookie CEO Badge- The Juniors get this badge by learning to manage all facets of the cookie business. * Customer Insights Badge- The Juniors get this badge by gaining a better understanding of cookie customers. * Product Designer Badge- Cadettes * Think Big Badge- Set big goals for the cookie sale and brainstorm creative ways to reach them. * Business Plan Badge- Write an effective business plan for the cookie business. * Marketing Badge- Know how to create a marketing plan for the cookie business. Seniors * My Portfolio Badge- Show college admissions officers and employers the benefits of the sales experience. * Customer Loyalty Badge- Build the cookie business by increasing customer loyalty. Ambassadors * Profit & Loss Badge- Translate Girl Scout values to the cookie business. * Research & Development Badge- Research and develop new ways to build the cookie business. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: It’s Your Story—Tell It! Edit It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. All three awards give you the chance to do big things while supporting an issue you care about. You might plant a community garden at your school or inspire others to eat healthy foods for your Bronze, advocate for animal rights for your Silver, or build a career network that encourages girls to become scientists and engineers for your Gold. Whatever you choose, you’ll inspire others (and yourself). Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award, the highest honor a Girl Scout in grades 4-5 can earn, was created by a troop of Girl Scout Juniors from an individual council and introduced in 2001. It requires a Girl Scout Junior to learn the leadership and planning skills necessary to follow through on a project that makes a positive impact on her community. Working towards this award demonstrates her commitment to helping others, improving her community and the world, and becoming the best she can be. Girls typically spend a minimum 20 hours working on their projects, after the completion of a Girl Scout Journey and project approval. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Junior, and have completed a Junior Journey before they can begin work on a Bronze Award project. Bronze Award steps # Go on a Girl Scout Junior Journey. # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Junior Journey There are currently seven Junior Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Agent of Change. It's Your World, Change It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Power of One Award ** Power of Team Award ** Power of Community Award * Get Moving! It's Your Planet, Love It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Energize Award ** Investigate Award ** Innovate Award * aMUSE! It's Your Story, Tell It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Reach Out! Award ** Speak Out! Award ** Try Out! Award * Think Like a Citizen Scientist (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Citizen Scientist Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like a Programmer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Programmer Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like an Engineer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like an Engineer Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Junior Camper ** Animal Habitats ** Eco Camper ** Junior Take Action Award Bronze Award Project The Bronze Award Project is a team effort by a group of Juniors, usually from a single troop. The project's objective must be to benefit the local community and/or benefit Girl Scouting as a whole in some way. Each scout is expected to contribute 20 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but, unlike the Silver and Gold Awards, adults may be on-hand to assist and guide. Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Bronze Project, it is important to check with the local council. Silver Award The Girl Scout Silver Award was introduced in 1980 and is the highest award girls in grades 6-8 can earn. It is symbolic of accomplishments in Girl Scouting and community activities, as a girl becomes her best self and builds the world around her. The Girl Scout Silver Award represents a girl's accomplishments in Girl Scouting and her community as she grows and works to improve her life and the lives of others. Girls typically spend a minimum 60 hours working on their projects, after the completion of a Girl Scout Journey and project approval. Prerequisites A girl must be in 6th, 7th or 8th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Cadette, and have completed a Cadette Journey before she can begin work on a Silver Award project. Cadette Journey There are currently four Cadette Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Cadette Amaze Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Interact ** Diplomat ** Peacemaker * Cadette Breath Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Aware ** Alert ** Affirm * Cadette MEdia Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Monitor ** Influence ** Cultivate * Cadette Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Night Owl ** Trailblazing ** Primitive Camper ** Take Action Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate. Silver Award Project The Silver Award Project can be done as an individual or as a small group. The project's objective must be to benefit the community in some way. Each Girl Scout is expected to contribute 50 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but adults can advise and assist when necessary. Although the general guidelines have been established by GSUSA, it is important to check with the local Council on exact procedure. Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Silver Project, it is important to check with the local council. Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors can pursue the Gold Award if: * They're in high school (Grades 9-12) * A registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador * They have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed a Journey Girl Scout Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue # Investigate your issue thoroughly # Get help and build your team # Create a plan # Present your plan and gather feedback # Take action # Educate and inspire Camps * Camp Conshatawba (Summerhill) * Camp Curry Creek is 63 acres (250,000 m2) in Brockway- Closed * Camp Elliott is 101 acres (0.41 km2) near Volant- Closed * Camp Hawthorne Ridge is 207 acres (0.84 km2) in Fairview Township, Erie County * Camp Lend-A-Hand (not in use) * Camp Redwing (Renfrew) * Camp Resting Waters- Closed * Camp Roy Weller- Closed * Camp Singing Hills (Venango County)- Closed * Camp Skymeadow (Avonmore) * Camp Timberlake (Marianna)- Closed * Camp Trefoil Trails- Closed * Camp Wright-O-Way (Beaver County)- Closed * Camp Yough (Elizabeth)- Closed As of October 2019, only four Girl Scout camps are left in GSWPA. These are Camp Redwing, Camp Conshatawba, Camp Hawthorne Ridge, and Camp Skymeadow. Camp Redwing is no longer a residential summer camp, but troops can still rent out the camp. Conshatawba, Hawthorne Ridge, and Skymeadow are still residential summer camps. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Western Pennsylvania Category:Part of WAGGGS